


C'est dur d'être le chef

by malurette



Series: Des écailles et des étincelles [11]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Berk (How to Train Your Dragon), Drabble Collection, Gen, Vikings, chieffing
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-09-06 07:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16828249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: mini recueil de mini fics sur, disons, la dynastie Haddock et les chefs de Berk que je ne savais pas où mettre sinon ;1ère vignette : Stoick, Le chef de cette bande de dingues.2ème : Les Vikings de Berk, Le corps et l'esprit.3ème : Draco Bludvist vs le Thing, Demandes.4ème : Hiccup vs les autres Chefs, Gouverner.





	1. Stoick & Berk - Dur d'être le chef

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surtout avec cette bande de dingues…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** C’est dur d’être le chef  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** How To Train Your Dragon/Riders of Berk  
>  **Personnages :** Stoick le Vaste & Berk  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks sans plus grand rapport avec Cressida Cowell ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « , cela donne parfois le tournis ou des maux de tête. »  
>  d’après Chonaku55 sur un Sapin à Drabbles (18 déc. ’14 – o6 janv. ’15)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : post 1er film/début du cartoon  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Des maux de tête affligent régulièrement Stoick le Vaste, qu’il blâme sur ses villageois. Et leurs dragons. C’était déjà assez difficile comme ça quand on savait sur quoi taper, évidemment maintenant que les Vikings se séparent entre ceux qui ont envie d’essayer d’en dresser à leur tour et ceux qui professent qu’on devrait continuer à taper dessus, en plus de tous les tracas de la vie habituelle, ça ne va pas en s’arrangeant. Heureusement que Berk produit assez de bière pour noyer ses soucis et de glace pour anesthésier son crâne. Avec d’infinies précautions, il pose son casque de côté.


	2. Vikings de Berk - Le corps et l'esprit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "À l’eau !"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Le corps et l’esprit  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** How To Train Your Dragon  
>  **Personnages :** Vikings de Berk  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks, sans plus grand rapport avec l’œuvre de Cowell ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « T’en veux, gros ? »  
> d’après AndersAndrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (20 – 30 juin ’14)  
>  **Notes :** plus basé sur les vrais Vikings que sur ceux de Berk, en fait ; moyennement compatible avec le film et pas du tout avec les livres  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Grossiers, violents, mais dotés d’un certain respect – envers l’autorité, c’est-à-dire la force brute – les Vikings sont beaucoup de choses, mais pas malpropres pour autant.

Ça va suer toute la journée en mettant du cœur à l’ouvrage, revenir de la terre couvert de boue voire pire, ou du champ de bataille couvert de suie et de sang – celui des autres plus que le sien – pour s’envoyer de longues gorgées de gnôle en s’en mettant plein la barbe, bâfrer des grillades dégoulinantes de graisse puis roter un bon coup.

Puis ça filera au sauna se décrasser le corps et libérer l’esprit.


	3. Draco vs les Chefs - Barbare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D’homme et de bête.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Barbare  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** How To Train Your Dragon 2  
>  **Personnages :** Draco Bludvist et les chefs  
>  **Genre :** gen/drama  
>  **Gradation :** PG~ / K++  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks sans plus grand rapport avec Cressida Cowell ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Parce que tu crois que je vais t’offrir mon trône ?! »  
> d’après Laitue sur un Sapin à Drabbles (18 déc. ’14 – o6 janv. ’15)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : pré 2ème film/flashback  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

« Tu crois que je vais t’offrir mon trône ? Comme ça ? Juste parce que tu demandes ~gentiment~ ? »  
Les chefs s’esclaffèrent. Le visage de l’étranger, jusqu’ici inexpressif, se figea en un rictus.

Il n’a pas demandé le trône, pas en ces mots directs, mais exiger que l’Althing se prosterne devant lui revenait au même : asseoir sa domination sur toutes les tribus de l’Archipel Barbare.  
« Nous ne t’avons pas attendu pour combattre les dragons. Si tu veux te joindre à nous, sois un homme et prends des armes. »

Alors l’étranger poussa un cri de guerre… un rugissement de bête.


	4. Hiccup & Chefs - Capacités

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toujours devoir justifier ses compétences…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Ses capacités à gouverner  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** How To Train Your Dragon 2  
>  **Personnages :** Hiccup Horrendous Haddock et les chefs vikings  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks sans plus grand rapport avec Cressida Cowell ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Comme on lui assigne comme guide le plus minable des mages ça doit vouloir dire plutôt un demeuré. Une proie facile… »  
> sur un Arbre à Drabbles (14 – 30 novembre ’14)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : post 2ème film  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Demeuré une proie facile pour ses opposants, Hiccup a encore fort à faire pour affermir sa position de chef.

Pour sa propre tribu, il est le Héros, le Vainqueur de la Mort Verte, le Dresseur de Dragons et le digne successeur de Stoick le Vaste. Personne au village n’a cherché à discuter sa nomination.

Dans le reste de l’Archipel Barbare, en revanche, il est toujours la Petite Honte de Stoick.  
Et l’Armada de Drago, privée de son chef, s’est abattue chez les voisins, laissant derrière elle désolation et ressentiment. L’Althing va exiger qu’il justifie ses capacités à gouverner et protéger…


End file.
